A computing device may be able to determine whether a user of the computing device is performing certain activities, such as running or walking, based on signals received from sensors coupled to the computing device. The signals received from sensors are not always reliable, however, and can cause a computing device to incorrectly determine that the user is performing an activity. For example, signals received from the sensors may indicate that the user is running, when the user is actually in a business meeting.